


Love & Respect:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Quinn & Danny are having a moment at home, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Quinn Liu/Danny "Danno" Williams





	Love & Respect:

*Summary: Quinn & Danny are having a moment at home, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was enjoying his time at home with his lover, Sgt. Quinn Liu, They are relaxing at that moment. The Blond Man said, “Hey, Honey, How are you doing ?”, He asked his beautiful girlfriend, as he serves them dinner. He was glad to be with her, & have their time together. They don't have to worry about anything at the moment, or for a change.

“I am good, I am glad that we have an easy day today”, She answered with a smile. They served themselves up some of the great food. They were so glad that they have time to themselves, cause normally they don't, they are always busy, & they are around the team so much. Quinn knew that the blond had bad experiences in relationships, It took him awhile to relax around Quinn. After that, Their relationship was just fine, Danny was flashing back to the happier times. Quinn noticed it, & left him alone for a couple of minutes, cause he is so happy.

"Danny, What has you so happy ?", The Beautiful Woman asked, as she watched his expression on his face. "I just was thinking about what we had went through, & I thought I never will find love & respect again", The Blond said, as some of the old insecurity came through, as he was talking to her. The **_Former Sgt._** said with a smile, "You deserve love, & respect, Danny, Now, You are due for it", as they shared a kiss. They went into the living room, where they spent the rest of their time relaxing. The Loudmouth Detective was feeling love for her all over again.

"I love you, Quinn, I hope that you know that, Right ?", He said, as he was reassuring her, as they looked at each other lovingly, & it was the perfect moment, & setting for this to happen. She smiled in response, & said to him, "I love you too, More than anything", as the couple shared another kiss. They cuddled up to each other, as she said that. It was the first time that the shorter man could let his guard down, & be happy for once, He was gonna never let the feeling go. He is gonna enjoy it, for long as he has it.

The End.


End file.
